


Chronicles of a Forgotten

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Gen, Handmaidens, Imagined Background Story about Minor Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grand Handmaiden Sabé failed her duty for Her Lady and struggles to find herself a new path in the galaxy as a Forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pledge

_A Grand Handmaiden’s Honour is to fulfil her duty._

_Her Name is her gift to Her Lady._

_Her life only belongs to Her Lady,_

_Her life only ruled by the Secret Laws._

_She is Her Lady’s eyes and ears in peace._

_She is Her Lady’s shield and sword in war._

_She is Her Lady’s keeper of secrets._

_She is Her Lady’s hunter of truths._

_She is The Handmaiden when Her Lady needs help._

_She is the Lady when Her Lady faces threats._

_If her Honour is tainted her Name will be buried._

_Branded forever a Forgotten she will be._

 

_Ok’apmusunisi_


	2. Beginning of the End

The gown is heavy. The headdress is worse. Her lips feel sticky with its colouring. Despite the discomfort, she wears them with poise and grace. This is her duty, to be the Her Lady’s face and voice while she hides within the protection of obscurity.

She glares at their captor who attacked the heart of Naboo’s sovereignty and who now demands sanctioning of their invasion. On behalf of Her Lady, she refuses to sign the farce of a treaty.

Shots ring loud and clear. There is chaos.

Grand Handmaiden Sabé watches in horror as Queen Amidala drops to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Grand Handmaiden_ \- The highest ranking position among Handmaidens. She is Her Lady's primary advisor, bodyguard, confidante, and spy. Her most significant duty is to act as Her Lady's decoy when needed.
> 
>  _Her Lady and My Lady_ \- Term used by Handmaidens to formally address the person they pledge themselves to.
> 
>  _Ladyship and Lordship_ \- A title granted exclusively to government officials of the highest order in Naboo such as Queen, King, Senator, Governor, etc.
> 
>  _Handmaiden_ \- A social class and profession practiced only in Naboo.


	3. The Final Order

Padmé Amidala bleeds continuously. Thick crimson liquid flows from a hole in her chest and her mouth. An awful gurgling sound accompanies her every painful breath. The fatal shot had pierced her lung.

No immediate help will arrive. Her handmaidens’ medical skills will not be enough. The royal Guards and the Jedi ambassadors are still busy fighting the droids to create an escape route. She is going to die inevitably.

As the battle rages, Padmé looks at her decoy and says “Go on”. Before the light fades away from her eyes, she sees Sabé nod solemnly.

Their deception will continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Guard_ \- the male equivalent of a Handmaiden. It is a common profession across the galaxy but is treated as a social class of its own exclusively on Naboo.


	4. Show Must Go On

They have escaped Naboo successfully and are now on their way to Coruscant. They are safe while others bravely stayed behind. Many more lost their lives including the real queen.

Her Lady is dead but she continues to act as the queen – a perfect decoy even without the original. The Jedi ambassadors are none the wiser and treat her as they would any other rulers.

She can feel the gaze of the handmaidens and guards. Some are resentful. Some are sympathetic. 

Sabé keeps her feelings to herself. She cannot mourn yet. She still has the queen’s last order to complete.


	5. Behind the Curtains

The atmosphere within the ship is heavy with guilt, grief, and anger. It is suffocating and Sabé wants to get out.

When Jedi Master Jinn left to scout and his padawan went to fix the hyperdrive, the royal staff dropped all pretenses. They left her alone - a dishonoured grand handmaiden. A few of them look at her with pity but cannot offer more even if they want to. There is a law to uphold.

It hurts but she must get used to it. It is just a prelude on what will happen to her when Naboo’s crisis is resolved.


	6. Seeds

Sabé’s loneliness subsides when the Jedi padawan updates her about the repair and his master’s pursuit of a new hyperdrive. She is not very knowledgeable at mechanics. Thankfully, his report is succinct and simple. He is also lingers in her company.

Obi-Wan is intelligent and sensible. She enjoys their conversation. Before he leaves, he smiles at her and says, “Our situation may seem bleak but it will get better. I can assure you that, your majesty.”

His words give warmth and comfort. Sabé treasures it for the dark days ahead.

She did not notice Yané’s outraged eyes and cold fury.


	7. Grievance and Grievers

The tension within the ship reaches its breaking point when they left Tatooine. The Jedi are resting in their quarters when Yané confronts Sabé. She accuses her of treason and is disgusted with her parading around as queen when the real one is already dead.

“She’s killed because of you and you still have the nerve to flirt with a Jedi!” Yané yells hysterically before Captain Panaka could draw her away and calm her down.

Her allegations push Sabé to the brink of tears and Rabé pities her. “We don’t blame you. You’re fulfilling your last duty.” She bows then leaves.


	8. Cracking Resolve

_“We don’t blame you.”_

_“You’re fulfilling your last duty.”_

Rabé’s words echoes in Sabé’s mind as she walks. The previous altercation had shaken her. She changed back into her handmaiden garb for some distance. She will resume her role once they are near Coruscant.

The weight of her failure is catching up with her and its maddening. Her honour is tarnished. Doubts creep into her soul and she feels unsure how to go on. What if she fails Padmé’s last wish? Why did she have to die instead of her?

Suddenly a soft voice asks, “Are you all right?”


	9. Lost Angel

There is a shivering blonde boy inside the ship. His blue eyes stare at Sabé with concern.

Breaking out of her stupor, she remembers Obi-Wan mentioning about a local boy helping them get a new hyperdrive. This must be him. She smiles.

“Hello, what are you doing here? Are you cold?” she asks while she looks for a blanket in the cupboards.

“Yes.” he replies morosely “And I miss my mom. She was left behind.”

Her heart goes out for him. She wraps him with a thick blanket. “I know how that feels like.”

Her empathy receives a watery smile.


	10. Forbidden Friendship

Sabé stays with him and makes sure he is comfortable. A child should never be left alone in a strange new world. They did not talk and just bask in each other’s presence.

He is on the brink of sleep when he speaks again, “You never answered me.”

The confused look she gives him gets a frown in return.

“Are you all right?” He yawns.

“I can’t answer if I don’t know your name.”  She retorts playfully.

He sighs groggily. “Anakin. You?”

She smiles. “Pleased to meet you, Anakin You. I’m Sabé.”

“No. Skywalker. Sky…walker… An...kin…”

Anakin finally falls asleep.


	11. Brief Respite

It is easy to evade the Jedi. The ship is big. Rabé and Captain Panaka cover for her. Yané also helps even when there is still hostility in her eyes. Their efforts give her a coveted moment of privacy before she plunges on her role again.

She does not know whether to be grateful or not with the solitude. Her burden feels heavier.

Anakin makes it better though. He talks to her when he can pry himself away from the Jedis. He is ignorant and she can pretend that everything is normal with him.

Then Master Qui-Gon Jinn sees her.


	12. Seeing Through the Veil

Sabé notices the Jedi master too late. It is like time itself stop when they face each other.

Anakin looks at her and Qui-Gon with confusion. “Do you know each other?”

She holds her breath and is unsure on what to answer as the Jedi gives her a calculating look.

“No.” Qui-Gon speaks first. “I’ve never seen her before so I’m just surprised.”

“Oh. This is Sabé.” Anakin presents her with glowing pride.

“Ah, so she’s your handmaiden friend.” Qui-Gon sternly asks. “Don’t you think you are disturbing her work?”

The boy pouts while Sabé frantically thinks of an alibi.


	13. Secret Secret Keeper

Anakin whined and argued against Qui-Gon. He is not bothering his friend and she is not working at all… at the moment.

Sabé might have found the boy's wheedling endearing if only she is not too busy panicking. Their ruse is in danger of being discovered by the Jedi. It will be a disaster for Naboo if the death of the queen is revealed now. Until the crisis is over, nobody else should know.

Deep in thought, she never sees how the Jedi’s eyes shine with knowledge, understanding, and acceptance. She pays no attention to him until he bids her goodbye while towing little Anakin along.

Sabé is relieved but still concerned.


	14. A Queen Once Again

They reach Coruscant without further incidents and Sabé once again acts as queen. She is still wary of Qui-Gon. She is dubious if he had realized the truth. For now, she could only act normally and hope for the best.

Senator Palpatine and Chancellor Valorum welcome their entourage in the platform. Both men cannot tell Sabé is a fake, which is good. Fooling the whole Senate will not be such an impossible feat then.

Before they leave, Sabé catches a glimpse of Qui-Gon urging Anakin to follow her group. This surprises her. They are not taking him to the temple straightaway? Isn't he going to be trained to be a Jedi?

She has a bad feeling about this.


	15. Blind with a Lying Guide

Senator Palpatine paints a distressing picture for their upcoming hearing and a heavy weight settles at Sabé’s chest. She can act as Her Lady with perfection. As a fighter and a spy, she is the best among the handmaidens but put her in the political arena and she will flounder. She wishes Eirtaé is with them. This is more her expertise.

She listens well to the senator’s other option to save Naboo but is dubious about it. They don’t have enough time to wait for a newly elected Chancellor if she does give a vote of no confidence to Valorum.


	16. To Wield Words Mightier Than Swords

Sabé is full of apprehension as she stands before the Galactic Senate. She is wearing the queen’s full regalia and she feels drowning in it. This is will be a hard battle.

Her only comfort is the small white token Anakin gave her before he left to go to the Jedi temple. It’s a memento from his mother. He thought she needs it more than him. It’s sad that she didn’t get to tell him thank you or goodbye as her real self.

Holding the token like a lifeline underneath her cloak, she addresses the crowd with determination. For Naboo. For Padmé.

Sabé speaks.


	17. To War! To War!

If it was Her Lady who had spoken before them things would have been different. She would never had stooped to this. Her Lady would have been ashamed of her actions.

 Sabé laments as they leave Coruscant. In the end, Senator Palpatine’s scenario came true and in a fit of justified fury, she decried the Chancellor in front of the Senate and now they have no choice but to resort to war for Naboo’s liberation. Padmé would have been disappointed.

Sabé hopes that the passionately determined Nabooian rebels, two Jedis, and a prospective Gungan alliance would save them all. She also hopes to see Nute Gunray. She had a blaster saved just for him.


	18. A Stowaway Castaway

To Sabé’s shock, Anakin is with them. Apparently, he’s too old to be trained as a Jedi. Now he is alone and can’t approach anybody else out of fear and shame.

Unable to reveal her identity, Sabé can only give words of comfort to the boy as Queen Amidala when she knows what he truly needs is a friend. She asks Yané to look after him. For all the misunderstandings between them, she can trust her with the boy. Yané knows the feeling of abandonment and would know best how to take care of him.

Sabé is furious at the Jedi, especially Qui-Gon, for bringing Anakin along to an inevitable war zone. Had she known about this before their journey, she would have left the boy in Coruscant with Yané or Rabé then rage at the men who offered him a false hope of a better life. But she didn't and Naboo still needs the Jedi, and so Sabé can only glare scathingly at them to express her displeasure.


	19. Diversion

The ship thrums with nervous energy. They are about to re-enter Naboo. Everyone anxiously hope to pull off the outrageous plan.  
It is risky but worthwhile Sabé thinks. If they succeed, not only will they be able to return unnoticed, they will be able to gather information on how to defeat the droid army. 

Dané proposed the plan after they managed to get a secure contact with her and the rebellion. Captain Panaka and the Jedi approved of it. It’s bound to work.

There was a foreboding silence before chaos erupted amidst the Trade Federation’s blockade. Several rebel pilots had engaged in battle. Just as they planned - a cover and recon disguised as a futile counterattack.

The ship swiftly entered the planet's atmosphere in the confusion. Sabe swears to never let the pilots' sacrifice in vain.


End file.
